


Pure Love

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, S6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The story of Ryou and Akira, two clones in love.





	Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has nothing to do with yesterday's one although it is the first part of tomorrow's one. I will tag both like “Akira’s revenge” and will be a sub-serie of Kuron’s oneshots for post S6. There will be more in the future that are related and I will be doing sub-sagas or saying whichs can be related.
> 
> In other themes: I have calculated and I have one-shots for one week more. So at least there will be 11 jobs on this. Yay.

Akira was a clone of Keith.

It had been created with Keith's hair from a reliquary worn by Shiro. His mission was to try that the Champion joined to the Galra empire from the emotional manipulation. But the DNA wasn't enough and it was Haggar's first attempt to make a clone. The excess of quintessence turned his white hair and gave him more life than anticipated.

Akira didn't want to be used against Shiro. So they used Shiro against Akira. He became one of his most powerful warriors.

Ryou was one in hundreds. It was just another clone of Operation Kuron. But Akira saw beyond. He saw life in him, the will, something that separated him from the other clones.

They fell in love. The feelings were pure and innocent in the middle of the sea of corruption in which they were..

But Ryou was perfect for the Operation Kuron. They separated him from Akira, implanted false memories and sent him with Voltron.

Akira felt his world collapse.

Now he works more, with more energy, in exchange for something.

He had a deal with Haggar.

He received information from Ryou in exchange for doing the worst missions to obtain quintessence that Haggar could come up with.

Akira was happy to just know about Ryou, see him at the Coalition shows and know he was fine.

Although he didn’t remember him.

And then everything failed.

Haggar sent Ryou to recover Lotor. Haggar sent Ryou to kill Keith.

And Ryou died. And they used his body as if it were nothing more than a simple container to bring his Shiro back.

This time there was no deal.

This time Akira voluntarily obeyed Haggar's orders.

Destroy Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow the next, and last, part.


End file.
